


Wicked Games

by Kp0pheaux



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, Kinky, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Series, Sexual Content, Smut, Wicked Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kp0pheaux/pseuds/Kp0pheaux
Summary: Looking for a means to escape reality, you receive a message from a stranger and began to chat, not knowing the titillating, untried road that lies ahead of you...
Relationships: Jackson Wang & You, Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 11





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic originates from my Wattpad account

I sit at my computer, staring at the blank canvas that is my profile, struggling to find the words to fill it up with life and describe myself fully. You see this is my first time on this sort of site and I've never done roleplaying before. The only reason I'm here is so my friends can stop nagging at me about how I should "_go out,_ _meet new people_" and "_go on dates_" and things of that nature. Ever since my ex and I broke up, they've been pressuring me to get into another relationship. Truth be told though, I actually love being single. I'm free to be me and don't have to worry about being "perfect" for anyone and I don't have to answer to nobody. I can do what I want, when I want, and how I want, no matter what. With that being said, I am a woman, I am human, I have needs... and toys are expensive as shit.

Now back to the task at hand, I managed to eventually create a decent looking profile, after what seemed like 30 minutes of typing and taking pics and editing them, and decided to go to the kitchen and reward myself with some food. Once I came back to my computer, I saw a chat pop up, which threw me for a loop because I wasn't expecting the matchmaking thing to work so quickly. I was hesitant to respond at first, mainly because I wanted to eat my food, but ultimately I clicked it open to see what was said and who sent it. Immediately, I laughed a bit as I saw the avi.

It doesn't even surprise me that there would be people who catfish on here, let alone one of them immediately tries to talk to me. But to have the audacity to use one of my fav kpop idols... Alright, I'll play along and pretend I don't know who the person in the pic truly is since this means I won't have to actually see the real person behind this profile. Lucky me, right? The interesting thing about this site is that names are kept hidden until you befriend someone, so initially, your birth-date is your "name".

**3.28.94:** _Hey_  
**_.__.__:** _Hey to you too_  
**3.28.94: **I see you're new here 👀  
**_.__.__:**_ Wait what? How?_  
**3.28.94:**_ Your boring ass innocent bio lol_  
**_.__.__:**_ Ok, first of all, fuck your opinion, second of all, fuck you, third of all, at least I did my bio unlike you Mr. Blank!_  
**3.28.94: **Hahaha!!! Aw she's mad at me now~ 😢haha!!!  
**3.28.94: **_So cute_  
**_.__.__:**_ I should block you, I didn't come here to be roasted..._  
**3.28.94:**_ You should, but you won't :P_  
**_.__.__:**_ And why is that?_  
**3.28.94:**_ Because you're still here talking to me~_  
**_.__.__:**_ ...you got a point there_  
**3.28.94:**_ Plus you being a noob to this stuff the chances of you getting matched with an expert like me is unlikely_  
**_.__.__:**_ Expert is your way of saying hoe isn't it?_  
**_.__.__:**_ Sinner_  
**3.28.94:**_ *gasps* ...ruuuuuude.... I mean you're not wrong but still ruuuuuude_  
**_.__.__:**_ lol_  
**3.28.94:**_ Fine I'll just go where I will be appreciated -.-_  
** _.__.__: **_Nooooo stay stay I'm sorry_  
**3.28.94:**_ Prove it... Convince me..._  
**_.__.__:**_ How?_  
**3.28.94:**_ Just use your imagination_  
**_.__.__:**_ I don't even know where to start..._  
**3.28.94:**_ Just follow my lead..._

Listening to his advice, I visualized everything that was being described. We were alone in his room when he slowly places one of his arms behind my waist, pulling me in close to him. He then placed his other hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheek as he stared into my eyes sensually. Using that same hand, he gripped my chin and tilted it up slightly and kissed me. At first, the kiss was calm, gentle, but rapidly became wilder as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me and laid me down on his bed, all without breaking the kiss.

I soon felt his hands gliding their way down to the hem of my shirt, raising it over my head, freeing most of my upper body. Pants following shortly afterward. He waits a moment, letting his eyes roam every part of my body as if he was tracing the image of me in his mind. He then took off his shirt and leaned down into the side of my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking on the skin, leaving his mark on me as he removed my bra. He massaged one of my breasts with a hand, sliding into my panties with the other, teasing me. He began to leave a trail of hickeys leading down to the hem of my panties. Using his teeth, he slid them off of me and, without hesitation, he immediately proceeded to eat me out, leaving me a moaning mess. I felt him sucking on my clit as he fingered me while looking at me, eyes filled with lust. Tired of the relentless teasing, I attempted to beg, in between each breathless moan.  
"_P-please..._"   
"'Please' what?..."  
He says deeply, synonymous to a growl, his head lifted up to look at me with a smirk plastered on his face after licking his lips. I can barely let the words escape as I pant and whine from the feeling of his fingers pleasuring me. "_...fuck me_"  
  


He then proceeded to flip me over onto my stomach, prompting me to arch my back to give him full access. He firmly grasped my hips as he went into me slowly, I groaned softly, fists clenching the bedsheets. Next thing I knew, he slammed himself into me, causing me to moan out loud in painful pleasure. With each thrust he gave, the deeper he went. The room was filled with the sounds of our moans, in harmony with each other, and the thudding of the bed to the wall was in sync with his strokes. He leaned down and left kisses and bites on my back. Leaning back up, he grabbed my hair and pulled it backward, forcing me to lean up against him, and he bit on my neck and shoulder. That, combined with his other hand rubbing my clit as he plowed me from behind, was getting me closer to my limit. 

"_I... I can't take it..._"

He removed the hand that was once holding my hair and placed it around my neck, gripping the sides of it securely. He pressed his lips close to my ear and whispered to me.

"Then don't... Cum for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

After saying that, he licked and bit on my ear and, instinctively, I began grinding to match his rhythm, which was increasing immensely in speed. In no time I reached my climax and shortly afterward, he did the same.

I was sitting at my desk in front of my computer, still in a daze from the visual that developed from this role-playing experience, when I was brought back into reality by a familiar 'ding' emanating from my PC.

**3.28.94:** Well that was fun~  
**3.28.94:** ...You still there?  
**3.28.94:** Shit... I think I broke her 😐  
**_.__.__:** Lol my bad I'm here  
**3.28.94:** Oh thank God I thought the police were goin to be lookin for me  
**3.28.94:** I can't go to jail  
**_.__.__:** lmao  
**_.__.__:** I think you'd make a lot of friends in there tho lol  
**3.28.94:** Where's that block button again? -.-  
**_.__.__:** Nooooooooo no block noooo  
**3.28.94:** First you threatened me then you insult me not once but TWICE okay TWICE  
**3.28.94:** I may be a man, but I have feelings!!!  
**_.__.__:** Omg lmaaoaaoao  
**3.28.94:** And then she laughs at my pain......  
**3.28.94:** Why you so evil but so cute? That's just wrong 😑  
**_.__.__:** lol you need help you're crazy as hell  
**3.28.94:** I need a lot of things 👀  
**3.28.94:** One of those things is sleep so I can get ready for work in the morning  
**_.__.__:** Oh I'm sorry for keeping you up😞  
**3.28.94:** Nooo noooo don't be, trust me it was worth it~  
**3.28.94:** Besides this won't be the last time, I like talking to you  
** _.__.__:** Aw I like talking to you too! And okay, I'll talk to you again soon, Byyyyeee  
**3.28.94:** See you soon~  
_3.28.94 is now offline_

_==============================_

Months have gone by and I've connected with more people both online and in real life and have been doing great for myself as a whole. Ironically, the mysterious catfish and I still talk to each other, we're relatively close though I wouldn't say we were best friends. For starters, he's never posted any pictures of himself on his profile, its all still a blank wall. He hasn't even changed his avi so I think it's fair to say he's not an intelligent person if he can't even catfish people right. The thing that confuses me a bit though is that he hasn't tried to befriend me on the site. Usually, the thing most catfish want is to develop close connections and have a lot of friends, but this one is just... odd. He's been on this site for quite some time but he doesn't seem like he's trying to reel people in if that makes sense. 

No matter. That's not my main focus, especially not tonight because tonight is going to be the biggest moment of my life! Earlier this year, Got7 released a brand new album and announced that they are having a world tour. I was determined to get both the album and the ticket for the concert. Over time, double & triple shifts at work, babysitting, mowing lawns and helping out family members, all of which I was able to earn enough money to buy both of them. What makes this even more special, is that it's close to my birthday. I couldn't be any happier than I am. As I'm getting ready, I hear a 'ping' from my computer and immediately knew who it was.

**3.28.94:** Hey hey where's the birthday girl???! 😊  
**_.__.__:** Right heeeeere!!!! It's not my birthday yet tho   
**3.28.94:** I know but it's almost here!!! I'm excited for you, I just wish I could've got you something... 😞😟  
**_.__._:** Aaaawww thank you but it's okay you didn't need to get me anything I'm fine 😊  
**3.28.94:** I guess... But hey you're planning on celebrating it right?   
**_.__.__:** I'm doing it today actually, I'm going to a concert!   
**3.28.94: **really?! 👀  
**_.__.__: **Yeah, one of my fav groups is in town.  
**3****.28.94: **Woooow that's so cool~ I know you're going to have fun!   
**3.28.94: **But I have to go now, I'm planning a surprise for a friend. Have fun at the concert and be safe.   
**3.28.94:** Oh! And wear a jacket just in case it's cold okay see you soon   
**_.__.__: **Bye byyyye~  
_3.28.94 is now offline_

After getting ready and making sure my apartment was locked and secured, I get into my car and drive to the venue.

Seeing the number of fans that are here really touched my heart, it also made me very thankful that I bought one of the front row tickets because there are so many people in here. We were all cheering with excitement, waving our light sticks in the air, hopefully, the batteries won't die before the end of the concert, I packed backups just in case. Suddenly, the venue lights went out and our screams grew even louder than before. You can feel the arena trembling and quaking, I'm sure this will get registered as an earthquake by accident. And then, we hear the music begin to play.

Watching the performance up close and in person is so surreal, at this point and time I'm surprised that my voice hasn't disappeared yet. They worked so hard for this and they're all so talented and they all look so cool on stage, especially him, Jackson. I still can't believe I'm actually seeing him in person.

Some time passes, and it's nearing the end of the concert but I don't know why but I feel like there's something that's going to happen, something big and I'm not sure what. One thing that's been on my mind is Jackson's behavior. At certain times during the concert when the members would speak to us, he seemed distracted like he was looking for someone. He also seemed very nervous, including now as they begin to have their final speeches and giving thanks. Then again I could just be overreacting since I do get paranoid sometimes. At least that's what I thought until I saw him smiling and realized he was looking in my area. Before I knew it, I'm being escorted onto the stage and I noticed there were other fans up here as well and we were seated in a row of chairs. It then dawned on me what was happening as each member began to serenade the fan he chose, and as fate would have it, Jackson chose me.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally returned home, lying on the bed in my pj's. I couldn't stop thinking about the concert. _He was singing to me. _The thought continuously ran through my head but I can't understand why. It's not like idols haven't sung to their fans before and I'm pretty sure it was planned so he literally could've chosen anyone... That's the thing though... he _could've chosen anyone. _So... why me? I'm brought out of my mind when I hear a noise coming from my computer but this time it wasn't the usual ping but a ringing noise, but who would call me and for what? To my surprise it was catfish, I assume they wanted to amp up on their persona so of course, I clicked "answer", just so I can admit to knowing that their picture isn't who they truly are.

I'm waiting for the call to load in, expecting to only see the avi picture while I'm the only one on camera. Only to see...

...I was dead ass wrong. I jumped out of my seat, backing away from the computer. "_Nope, Nah, no, no way, nada, this too much nope, this is a lie!!!_" I hear him laughing at the top of his lungs as I'm pacing around my room like a maniac. Once I got myself together I walked back to the computer and leaned into the camera, glaring at him. "_Explain..._" He looked at me tilting his head, feigning innocence, pretending he didn't understand. "Explain what?~"  
"_This!!! Why are you here?! Who sent you?!?! Is this a prank?!!? Why you didn't say anything before?!!? WHY? _"  
"...Which one am I supposed to answer first?"  
"_Just explain!_"  
"Okay well I don't have a girlfriend, I'm always busy, and we both know why that is, so I don't get to have time to myself and go out on dates and stuff, and I'm a man and this site is free so... Thought that was obvious..."  
"_Well yeah, I mean, Urgh! Look you got to understand I'm confused and surprised. For months I thought you were just some random ass person who thought they could get away with pretending to be someone they're not, only to find out it was you this entire time and... Wait... YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO SEE YOU AT THE CONCERT TODAY AND STILL DIDN'T THINK, 'Oh I should probably be honest with her and let her know I'm actually Jackson so she doesn't freak the fuck out when she gets home.' WHAT THE FUCK?! AND THEN BRINGING ME UP ON STAGE KNOWING THAT YOU WERE THE ONE TALKING TO ME ALL THIS TIME AND STILL DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?!? _"  
"It's not my fault you assumed I wasn't really me, I just thought you didn't know who I was which made talking to you easier because I didn't need to worry about you being a psycho fan or being a fake friend. But had I known you would get this mad I probably could've dropped a hint."  
"_Uh... You think_?!?!"  
"I kinda like it when you're mad though so I have no regrets~"  
Though I tried not to show it, I blushed from hearing him saying that, especially since I can see his stupid little smirk right now. Then it dawned on me. "_The first time we spoke... we... oh God..._"  
"I don't know why you're acting shy now, after everything we said to each other~"  
"_...You're evil, I don't like you..._"  
"Aw come on~ Don't be like that, I know you love me."  
"_I really don't but okay..._"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night but if it makes you feel better, I'm really sorry for not being completely honest with you sooner, I just didn't want to mess things up..."

We were silent for a moment, I was still a little pissed at him, but I could tell by the look on his face that he really meant it when he apologized. Besides, I can't be completely mad at him considering the position he's in so this was understandable. "_Well... I guess you're not completely evil... I accept your apology._" His face lightened up as he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, we ended up laughing at the whole situation together.  
"Actually, I called you to talk to you about something... You remember a while back how we kinda made a deal where if we met in real life?"  
"_...Y-yeah but that was before I knew what was really going on, and tomorrow you'll be back in Korea and last time I checked I don't have 'Fly out to South Korea' money. Especially if it's only for one night only._"  
"Who said it was only going to be for one night? Besides you won't need to worry about the money part."  
"_Wait, hold on, what are you suggesting? _"  
"Before I answer that, how much do you know about BDSM?"  
"_BDSM? Like the whips and chains and stuff? _"  
"It's more to it than that but yeah."  
"_I mean, I don't know, I've seen Fifty Shades of Grey and I don't think I want to go through all of that mess._"  
"Believe me when I say that movie wasn't accurate to what BDSM is like I said, there's more to it than just whips and chains and consent is the most important thing when it comes to this. I'll explain it as much as I can but if you still have questions you can research it yourself."  
"_Hm... I guess I could learn more about it first before I decide. So how does it work exactly? _"  
"Okay so for starters, It doesn't always involve sex, but it can. Most people think BDSM is always tied to sex, and while it can be for some people, others draw a hard line between the two. Sort of like a massage, sometimes a massage, however sensual it feels, is just a massage. For others, a rubdown pretty much always leads to sex. It's kind of similar to BDSM; it's a matter of personal and sexual preference."  
"_Oh, I didn't really know that. I thought it was always about sex._"  
"Yeah, a lot of people think that but its more so a bond than just two people just agreeing to fuck each other in extreme ways, which brings me to mini-lesson #2 and #3. Like I said earlier, it's not all whips and chains all the time — or ever if that's not your thing. If there are things that you aren't into or not cool with don't be afraid to say no, I said it before, consent is the most important thing with this lifestyle. So even if you're a submissive, bottom, whatever you prefer, you don't always have to do what you're told if you're uncomfortable, you have a right to say no."  
"_Thank god because I heard about some people doing some weird shit that didn't sound fun to me at all._"  
"Trust me, I have my limits too, and that's why, lessons #4 & #5, it's important to communicate and you always have to research things. Even though I have more experience than you, there are still some things that even I don't know about or have tried yet so I'm still learning things myself. For instance, say you want to be tied to a post or something, if I didn't know how to properly tie or untie you, it wouldn't be a good situation."  
"_Oh..._"  
"Luckily we won't have to worry about that because that's one of the first things I looked up."

Why am I not surprised?  
"Oh that reminds me, there's this little test you can take that will show what you are mostly into, that'll give me an idea of where you fall under."  
In just a few moments, I received the link from him.  
"_'BDSMtest.org?' _"  
"Yeah try it and show me what you get."  
I found it pointless to do it for the chance that I might not agree to whatever it is he's planning but I couldn't deny the fact that I'm curious so I went ahead and went on the site. As I'm doing it we kept talking about other things to pass the time.  
"_Okay, I'm sending the results._"

He looked over my results and I could see his eyes widen for a second in shock, then a smile appeared on his face as he chuckled and looked back at me.

"Yeah, I definitely made the right choice~"


	4. Chapter 4

After spending time doing as much research as I could, figuring out what I'm comfortable with and determining whether I was okay with agreeing to his proposition, I've made my decision and said yes. However, I brought up a few points I wanted to make clear to him and to my surprise he had a few for me. One thing I wanted to make clear was that I did not want to be tied down--relationship-wise--despite the fact he is my... "dom", I still wanted to be free to date other people, especially since we're starting off on a trial to see if this lifestyle is really meant for me. Thankfully, he agreed to that wholeheartedly. Of course, for the next topic, we both had the same statement; We didn't want anyone to know about this, for obvious reasons. So the odds of us being out together in public, in broad daylight, are below zero.

We each stated fetishes we absolutely did not want to do, and rightfully so, because they are disturbing, and we both were relieved that we were on the same page. Now comes the fun part, the rules.  
~The trial lasts for 3 months. Once the trial is over, the arrangement will be official and after a year, we'll have the "collaring ceremony".  
~If at any time I want to give up this lifestyle, I'm free to do so. Along with that, if I choose to move back home, I won't have to worry about the finances to move and settle.  
~We will be sharing a room predominately but I have my own room for work-related matters.  
~For... ease of access, I'm not allowed to wear underwear, unless its a monthly emergency. (I did not come up with this rule, obviously.)  
~If anyone asks, we're childhood friends from middle school and I decided to move to Seoul for business. (I did not come up with that excuse.)

I finished packing my things and am on my way to the airport--today is the day a new chapter of my life begins. I'm still shocked at the fact that I'm actually doing this. I'm overwhelmed with a shit fest of different emotions flowing around in my head. I look out the window and watch as the city in which I grew up zooms past me. The feeling is bittersweet... As much as I have always wanted to leave this place, I never actually believed it would happen. I might even actually miss it.

In some time, I reach the airport and have boarded my plane. I've never been so nervous in my life before and the turbulence wasn't helping. Honestly, why is turbulence a thing? The view of the sky, however, is slightly calming me down.

Beautiful...

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

I woke up after hearing the announcement that the plane was preparing to land at our destination, Seoul. I looked out of the window.

Enamored with the view, I nearly didn't realize we landed. I reached the terminal feeling overwhelmed with how crowded and busy it was. I don't see how anyone can get used to flying constantly with being bombarded with strangers and their luggage. Then again, I should have expected this.

After I gathered my luggage, I scouted throughout the terminal and my eyes landed on a young woman, holding a sign with my name on it. I greeted her and entered the car behind her.  
  
During the ride, I glanced out the window and watched as buildings and faces passed us by, listening to music on my phone.

Eventually, we arrived at a luxurious apartment complex. I was escorted inside and brought to an elevator. As we rode the elevator, I began to reflect on everything in my thoughts. _I can't believe I'm going through with this...I can't believe I'm here right now. What if we get caught? What if he's actually an asshole that's just using me? Why did I agree to this? _I was beginning to have doubts when the elevator door opened and in front of me was Jackson, who turned around to look at me.

His face lit up as I stepped off of the elevator and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it, I was getting worried!" He let go of me then grabbed most of my luggage and lead me to his apartment door. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll put these in your room." While he was away I took the time to look around the living room. It was set up quite nicely and the view of the city was stunning. The more I familiarized myself with the living room, the more my mind became at ease. "Alright, I left your luggage in your room so whenever you're ready to turn in, you can. And um, sorry I didn't have time to make you anything so I ordered some food." "_Aw Jackson you didn't have to do that, that's so sweet of you._" "Don't mention it, now come on I'll show you around." He held my hand and showed me the rest of his apartment, or should I say penthouse? Either way, every aspect of it was amazing and spacious. He showed me the kitchen/dining room, the room where his personal studio is, and my own room that I was surprised to see fully furnished and decorated. "_Oh my God, you really did all of this?_" "Of course I did, I wanted you to be comfortable, especially since this is a big change for you. I might have gone a little bit overboard though..." I looked at him puzzled when he pointed into one of the corners of the room. I turned my head to see a desk with a computer on it along with a monitor and other necessities. I felt a mixture of happiness and guilt, happy because he knows how much I wanted a new computer to help with my work, guilty because I wanted to get one on my own and also because I brought my laptop with me. "_Jackson, thank you but you really didn't have to do this, I have my laptop with me and now I feel bad bec-_" I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine. The room felt as if it was spinning and disappearing until he pulled away. "You don't have to worry about it as I said, I want you to be comfortable. Besides, this was already going to be your birthday gift." As he smiled and hugged me again, I thought back to 3 weeks ago...  
  
_"**3.28.94: **Hey hey where's the birthday girl???!..._ _But I have to go now, I'm planning a surprise for a friend..."_

I held him back tightly, suppressing the urge to cry tears of joy. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Happy birthday."  
  
"_Thank you..."  
_


	5. First Time

A week has gone by and so far, things have been going good. We've managed to keep things under wraps so far, with his busy schedule and whatnot. We do manage to spend time together at night though, to get to know each other better. He's really not that different off-camera which surprises me but also is a big relief, he's pretty honest about himself. As far as getting to... _know_ each other goes, we actually haven't yet. I don't fully know why we haven't but I'm not complaining since we've done other things (and believe me, I have no complaints). But enough with the life update, on to the present. Tonight I decided to go out and have some fun, solo. A new club opened up called Oasis and everyone has been talking about it nonstop and I'm in a mood for some free drinks.

As I'm putting my jewelry on, I hear a knock on my door. _"Come in." _"Hey, I was wondering if-" I turn around to see Jackson look at me up and down while slightly biting his lip. I shook my head and chuckled a bit at him. _"What's up?"_ "I was going to see if you wanted to hang out tonight since I'm free but..." He walks up to me and places his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to him. "I don't mind staying in tonight," I smirked at him as I place my arms around his neck. _"As nice as that sounds, I already planned on going to the club."_ I let go of him and slipped his hands away from me, eliciting a pout from him until he looked at me in confusion. "Wait, you were already going?" _"...What do you mean already?" _"That's what I was planning on going with you, a friend of mine is djing and invited me. Said I could bring a friend." I swear this is too coincidental to be a coincidence, but again, I'm not complaining, VIP is nice. _"...So does that mean I can get free drinks without having to flirt with anyone?" _This time he's the one shaking their head and laughing. "Yes it does, though if you flirt with me I can give you something better~" He placed his arm on my shoulder as we left my room. _"Uh-huh, I'll be the judge of that~"._

_ _

_ _

We walked into the club and it was so lit. The music was great and there were so many people there. I followed Jackson to a reserved VIP seating area that was just for us. As we sat next to each other, he ordered us our drinks while I just moved slightly to the music. I was deep into my own zone that I almost didn't realize he was staring at me. _"Hm? What's up?"_ "Nothing, just looking at your hips move." I looked at him quickly, squinting my eyes. _"Stop being so damn perverted..."_ "I'll stop when I'm dead." _"Uh-huh, that's why your legs are short..."_ I smirked at his flabbergasted expression as I took a sip of my drink. "Oh, so this is what we're doing now?!" _"Yup."_ "Says the girl who still sleeps with a night light!" _"Sir, I'll have you know, I only have it because I'm blind as shit in the dark!"_ "Yeah, uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night..." I playfully slap his shoulder as he laughs at me. We banter like this literally 24/7. He just loves to annoy me and I love to get him riled up just so I can see his reactions. In short, we're weird. 

Shortly afterward, I get up from my seat and held my hand out to him. "Come on, let's go dance." We make our way to the dancefloor and enjoying ourselves, at one point battling each other. Suddenly, the music changes.

We chuckled amongst ourselves for obvious reasons. As the song played, I began swaying my hips to the beat, I look to see Jackson bite his lip and smirk at me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him and began to follow my movements while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I turned around and ground my body against his in sync with the music. His grip on my hips getting tighter as he placed his chin in the crook of my neck. I felt one of his hands rub on my thigh, grabbing it as he bites and licks on my neck, soliciting soft moans out of me. He leads a trail of kisses and bites up to my ear then whispers into my ear in a low tone, "Let's get out of here..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip back home was a blur, everything happened in a flash. The next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall. I brought his face close to mine and kissed him aggressively while he wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to his bed and we continued our intense makeout session. He slid his hand along the side of my body, raising my shirt up and taking it off. He took his shirt off quickly then began to kiss and bite my neck down to my collarbone as he undid my bra. He sucked on one of my nipples while massaging the other with his hand as his other hand pins my hips down to keep me from squirming away. He chuckled a bit from hearing me whimpering and moaning. He stopped for a moment and went over to his dresser, pulling open a drawer. I attempted to lean in to sneak a peek as to what he was getting when he spoke with an authoritative tone, all without looking back at me. "Sit up and look towards the wall over there. Hands behind your back." I did as told. Next thing I knew I felt leather cuffs on my wrists. "Stand up." Again I follow orders and stood. He walked around to where I was standing, now in front of me. He placed his hand on the side of my face, looking lustily into my eyes. He slid his hand down, tracing a finger down my chest to the hem of my pants. I gasped as I felt him rubbing my clit. "You remember our safe word right?" I moaned while he fingered me and let out an airy yes. He smiled a bit then quickly licked his fingers off and took the rest of our clothes off. He turned me around and bent me over the bed. He held onto my hips as he positioned himself and in one rough thrust, inserted himself into me, causing me to arch my back. I winced a bit from the pain, I haven't had sex with anyone in a while, but I don't hate the feeling, this is exactly how I wanted it. He started pounding into me, causing me to moan out loud continuously. With each thrust he made he went deeper, hitting my spot in an intense rhythm. The atmosphere in the room became hot as our moans filled the space. I could already feel my orgasm approaching but I didn't want this to end. I felt the need to grip the sheets of the bed but couldn't because of these damn cuffs. I whimpered as I squirmed in a futile attempt to free myself. I could tell he was enjoying my suffering by that low sadistic chuckle he was making. I then felt his hand reach around to the front of my neck as he brought me up against him, his other hand rubbing my clit, in sync with his strokes. He squeezed my neck slightly as he whispered in my ear. "You're so cute when you're helpless..." He left hickeys on my neck as he continued to fuck me senseless. _"Take... Take the cuffs off..."_ I implored, shakily and breathless. "Now...why would I want to do that?" He began to fuck me even harder causing me to moan and scream louder. I felt myself lose my senses as my climax was getting closer. "Stop fighting it. Let it out." After hearing him say that, I stopped holding back and let everything flow out of me, he soon followed. After we rode out our climaxes, he pulled out of me and I collapsed on to the bed, catching my breath. After disposing of the condom, Jackson sat beside me and uncuffed me. "Your wrists don't hurt, do they?" _"No...At least I don't think they do?"_ I giggled sleepily, my mind is still in a daze so I couldn't even tell if I could feel my body. He shook his head and smiled as he rubbed my wrists despite what I said. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." He stood up then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom.

It was a long-ass night, to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day, wearing the shirt he gave me to sleep in. I looked to see him rushing around the room to get dressed. "Good morning, sorry if I woke you up, I'm trying to hurry up so I can make it to practice on time." I was too groggy to make a coherent response and could only hum 'it's okay'. I rubbed my eyes as I started to gain some of my senses and stood up. _"Have fun at practice and I'll make you a big lunch for when you get home."_ "Thank you, but you can bring it down to the studio if you want." I looked at him in confusion as he's tying his shoes. _"Wouldn't that look suspicious?" _He thought about it for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Ah... right..." I pat him on the head. He stood up once he finished and gave me a quick hug.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone? What if you need something?"

_ "Jackson, I'm a grown woman. I'll be fine."_

"Okay, but you don't speak Korean, what if there's an emergency?"

_ "Jackson, if you don't go to the studio. I'm fine, I know how to handle myself and how to dial 911"_

"Its 119 here!!!"

_ "Jackson Wang!!!"_

I quickly rushed him out the door as we went back and forth about this. Once I finally got him out of the apartment, I went back to our room and went right back to sleep.

I woke up hours later due to being insanely hungry, so I quickly took a shower and freshened up. I put on another one of Jackson's shirts and made my way to the kitchen, not really noticing my surroundings as all that was on my mind now was food. I grabbed a slice of pizza after heating it up and was making my way to the living room when it dawned on me that Jackson was home... as well as the other members of Got7. We were at a standstill, staring at each other in silence. _Any other time these 7 boys are together you can hear them in Timbuktu but noooo, they just happen to be silent as fuck today._

I began to side-step back to the room, pizza still intact on my plate. "_Well... Uh... I was never here_!" I quickly shut the door and sat on the bed, suppressing the urge to scream while taking timid bites of my lunch.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

After her disappearance into the room, everyone turned their attention to Jackson, who tried to avoid their gazes by continuing to watch the movie as if nothing happened. "So..." BamBam was the first to break the silence. "Now I see why you came late to rehearsal today..." The boys tried so hard not to laugh, the room is filled with slight snickers. "Sh-she's a friend from midd..." Jackson frantically tried to explain the situation but was cut off by an already hysterically laughing Mark. "Jackson just stop. You're not gonna fool us after what we just saw." "But..."They all gave him a sarcastic look in unison, causing him to sigh in defeat. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Jackson gave them a slight smile. "Thanks, guys, I guess I should introduce her." He gets up from his seat and walks to this bedroom.

I had just finished getting dressed after eating my pizza when suddenly I heard a knock. "It's me." Jackson came into the room. "I'm sorry about that, I should've called you, but I thought you'd still be asleep." _"No, it's fine, I'm just glad I decided to wear something."_ We laughed for a bit then he suddenly looked at me in confusion. "Wait, are you saying you be in here naked when I'm not here?" _"I mean...clothes are restricting..."_ "Next time send me videos and pics but come on, they want to meet you." He grabbed my hand and walked me into the living room. We said hi to each other and exchanged names. "_So, we sort of met each other online, I thought he was a catfish whole time, so I didn't expect him to actually be, you know..._" I gestured my hand towards Jackson as if he was an exhibit display, earning a slight chuckle from the members. "You actually look very familiar; did we see you somewhere?" JB asked, slightly leaning forward in his seat. I looked at a now shy Jackson, who looked in the opposite direction. "_Jeez, I wonder why that is_?" I asked him sarcastically as I tilted my head to the side still looking at him. He laughed nervously as he looked at the members. "Um, you guys remember that one stop on the tour, where I said we should sing to some fans on stage?" They're eyes widened with sudden realization, and Youngjae laughed out loud, almost barely getting out his statement. "Oh! That's why you kept looking around! I thought you might have lost something." "And out of all of us, he was the most into it, I thought he was proposing to you or something?" Jinyoung interjected with a smirk on his face, teasing Jackson. "Look I just thought it'd be nice to do that for the fans!!!" A blushing Jackson protested; I was laughing so hard from his reaction I couldn't even feel embarrassed from what Jinyoung said. "Jackson, please, we know you're lying, it's okay." Yugyeom was the one to speak this time, only to have a pillow thrown at him and we all laughed. "_Y'all are funny._" I giggled then continued with explaining. "_So, after the concert, he revealed himself to me, and he wanted to meet in person, he was also looking for a roommate and I always wanted to visit Korea, so I agreed to move in with him. But we're just friends._" They nodded a bit, seemingly convinced by my half-truth excuse. "Just to make sure...you're single?" Bambam quickly asked leaving me a bit shocked. Annoyed, Mark began beating him in the head with a pillow, causing everyone to laugh again. "_Um, yeah, but I'm not looking for a relationship, I just got out of one so... yeah._" "Ah, I get it... But if you change your mind..." This time it was JB assaulting Bambam, putting him in a headlock. And again, we all laughed, well, all of us except Jackson. I nudged him slightly with my elbow, causing him to look at me. "_Are you okay? What's wrong?_" I whispered, he responded with a slight smile and shook his head, telling me he's fine.

He really is a bad liar.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months have passed, though it feels like we've been living together for years. Jackson and I have become like best friends in just a blink of an eye. I've even become friends with other the other members, sometimes when they have nothing scheduled, we would go out for hot pot and karaoke. Jinyoung has been helping me out a lot with Hangul and I've been helping him with English, I play games with Mark and Youngjae. They treat me like their sister which makes me happy.

Since we're getting close to the end of the trial, and I've grown accustomed to living here, I began looking for a side job. Despite Jackson insisting that I don't have to look for one, I'm just not comfortable with not having something physical to do when no one's home. Though I do make a good amount of money with my online work I still need something to do on the side and make a little extra. Tonight, the boys invited me to the practice room, so I've been applying for jobs on my laptop while they're busy. I'm not sure how they were able to get permission to let me in, but I didn't bother questioning it, I needed to stay focused. I just finished an application when JB plopped down in a seat next to me, trying to catch his breath. _"Working hard I see."_ He chuckled after taking a sip from his water bottle. "Yeah, I think we perfected the choreography. How's the job hunting coming along?" He asked while peaking over slightly at my laptop screen. _"It's coming, hopefully, I'll get something soon."_ "I see, I'm sure you'll get a really good one, but I still think you should take my suggestion into consideration." I sighed a bit, remembering him telling me how I should apply for a job under their company. _"Don't get me wrong, it would be cool to work with you guys, but I don't think it would be a good idea..."_ "Why? What's stopping you?" 

I went silent for a moment and looked at the ground, my head lifted from hearing Jackson's laugh. I didn't realize JB was watching me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know whether you and Jackson are just friends or not, but I do know that you two are close. No matter what happens, I know the two of you won't let it ruin what you have. But you can't let what-ifs keep you from being happy." I was taken aback by what he said, he then got up and went back to rehearsing. Jaebum's words bounced around in my head as I watched Jackson. The deep state of focus he was in as they were doing their new choreography, shows how passionate he is about his career and how hard he worked to get to this point. Not just him but all of them have made sacrifices to be here. _Would it really be okay for me to risk that? Even if I were to work with them, wouldn't it just make it easier for he and I to be exposed? I do want to be happy but what if that comes with a price? _I must have been deep in my own thoughts because I didn't realize they were trying to get my attention until I felt Jackson's hand on mine. "Hey, you okay?" _"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just daydreaming."_ "Well quit daydreaming and come dance with us!" He smiled at me and laughed as he got me out of my seat and brought me over to where they were. "Jackson told us that you were a good dancer, so we wanted to see if he was telling the truth," Yugyeom said as he was grabbing his phone to pick a song I wanted. "When do I not tell the truth?" We all looked at Jackson after he said that. "I will not stand for this slander on my name!" "Then sit down!" Youngjae jokingly demanded which made Jackson playfully hit his arm, only for Youngjae to do the same. I shook my head at them and went back to browsing songs with Yugyeom until I found the right one.

As I danced, my eyes often met with Jackson's. I won't lie, I do have strong feelings for him, and I think it's safe to say he has strong feelings for me too. But... I can't help thinking about the what-ifs. I guess you can say I'm hardheaded, I've never been good at taking another person's advice. If I were, I never would have ended up with my ex. Now that I think about it, I'm probably acting like this more so for my sake than his. Selfish... I know. But it's better this way than to be hurt again.

I finished dancing and was met with an uproar of clapping and cheering. We were then startled by another set of claps coming from the door. It was their choreographer which symbolized it was time for me to go. I quickly got my things and said goodbye to everyone and went back to the apartment. After settling in, I went to my room, well really my mini office, and logged onto my computer. Once I've logged in, I remembered Jaebum's words again.

_ What's stopping you?... you can't let what-ifs keep you from being happy._

I closed my eyes and sighed for a moment. "_...Fuck it._" I quickly searched JYPE's website.

Once I finished my application, I started cooking dinner while listening to music. I had just finished cooking when I heard Jackson come home. _"Hey, you came home just in ti-"_ I was cut off by him turning me around and kissing me. The kiss lingered a bit before he let me go. He looked at me with a smirk and bit his lip, making me feel some type of way. _"Wh-what was that for?"_ "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" I laughed as he pulled me in close to him. _"You got a dancing kink or something?" _"If it's your dancing? Yes." I shook my head as I removed his arms from around me. I grabbed one of his hands and led him to the table. _"Come on, let's eat, dinner's ready."_ "I want dessert first." _"You had dessert last night."_ "...Your point?"


	8. Chapter 8

Today was just an ordinary day. I woke up to see I was the only one home which meant Jackson was already at work. I freshened up and headed off to the kitchen to fix me something to eat, slight problem though, there was literally nothing to eat. I sighed in irritation with both myself, for not noticing this sooner, and Jackson, for not noticing it when I didn't. I quickly put on some clothes then quickly made my way to the grocery store.

In no time, I've already gotten a hefty pile going on in my cart, all that was left was for me to get my favorite cereal. As I reached for the cereal, I accidentally bumped hands with someone who was also reaching for the cereal. I quickly turned to apologize to see an extremely handsome and stylish guy.

"Sorry about that, here you can take this one." He grabbed the box and handed it to me, giving me a smirk. "_Thank you but it's my fault, my dumbass wasn't looking_." He laughed a bit and shook his head. "Well, in that case, you owe me." "_I'm not giving you back the cereal._" I clutched the cereal tightly against my chest. "I'm not talking about the cereal; I'm talking about your number." I raised an eyebrow at his declaration, a small smile appeared on my face as I sat the cereal in the cart. _"And why exactly should I give you my number? Mister...?"_ "Matthew and please don't call me Mister, it feels weird." That earned a laugh out of both of us. "Also, how many guys you know would give up the last box of their favorite cereal to someone they just met?" "_Hm... You got a point..._" I took out my pen and wrote on my little notepad and handed my number and name to him. _"The only reason I'm giving you this is because you gave me the cereal, and I like your accent."_ "I'm not complaining, see you around." He winked at me and went on his way as I went on mine.

I came home and set the groceries up in the kitchen then headed to my room to get into some comfortable clothes. Once I enter my room, I see a gigantic black present box with an envelope on top. I opened the envelope and took out the note that was inside.

_Today's the big day and I have something special planned for us tonight. I'll pick you up at 10 tonight, make sure to wear your gift and ONLY your gift._

"_Only my gift?_" I opened the box to see what was inside and was taken aback to see the... outfit he had picked for me.

I smiled at the lingerie, scenarios running through my head of what he'll do once he sees me in this. The anticipation must've been powerful because in what seemed like a blink of an eye, it was 9 already. I quickly got dressed in my gift and waited for him in the lobby. As soon as the clock struck 10, I saw him pull up and step out of the car. He smiled as he watched me come out from the lobby and promptly escorted me to the passenger side, opening and closing the door for me. Then we were off.

We arrived at a place that you could say is a 'hotel'. After checking in we went into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Jackson pulled me close to him. "How you feel?" He started tugging lightly on the straps of my coat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "_I'm excited_." "Good, I think you'll like the room, I made sure to put all the things you like. We got all night to try them all." "_You always spoil me._" He kissed me gently. It lingered for a bit then he bit my bottom lip, ending the connection. "It's my job." Soon the elevator doors open to our floor. I was the first to step out, Jackson following behind me. I looked back at him slightly and could tell he was staring intently, so I felt it was only right I tease him a bit. I opened up my coat completely and let the top drop-down to my elbows, exposing my back and his gift for me as I walked. I heard him groan slightly. "I didn't give you permission to take that off yet." "_I mean, technically I'm still on trial until there's a collar on my neck, so I don't know any better_." I giggled and turned my attention away from him. "Uh-huh, have all the fun you want now, its gonna be my turn next." Shortly we reached the room and he opens the door. I entered the room in awe.

He closes the door and locks it. He walks by me, taking out two present jewelry boxes and a pair of scissors from his bag and placing them on the nightstand before me. He turned towards me and held out his hand, telling me to come towards him which I promptly do. He took a moment to gaze at my appearance, a smile easing on his face with a sense of adoration mixed with a sense of pride. "You look perfect... I knew this would suit you." I smiled slightly then gave him a playful pout. "_Too bad we can't keep the straps..._" "Don't worry, I'm definitely getting you more. These..." He paused briefly as he hooked his finger under the strap on my shoulder, slightly tugging it down. "...are just for the ceremony." "_Yes, sir._" "With that said, let's get on with it. Turn around." 

I followed his command. I felt him get close behind me with his hands placed on my shoulders that slowly slid down my arms as he began his oath. "On this night, moving forward as your Dominant, your Keeper..." He reaches my forearms and slips my coat off completely, letting it cascade on the floor. "I swear to protect you, provide for you..." His hands are now placed on my waist. He leaned closer into me to whisper in my ear. "...give you everything you desire, so long as you're mine..." I then felt him cut the strap on my waist that was connected to the lower harness. "Each strap I free you from represents all of the pain you felt..." Right thigh. "The heartbreak..." Left and the bottom harness falls to my feet. "The doubt..." Left shoulder. "The insecurities..." Right. "The betrayals..." Finally, the waist and the top harness follows suit. "The broken trust..." 

He turned me around and led me away from the pile. "By submitting your everything to me, I swear to never make you feel that pain again. As your Dominant, I swear to free you from the past that haunts you, until the end of time..." He takes both of my hands and holds them against his chest. "Will you submit to me?' We stared into each other's eyes earnestly as he spoke this question. "_I will..._" "Pledge your submission." He releases his hands from mine, allowing me to do my part. I began my oath while removing his suit jacket. "_I, as your Submissive, your Keep, solemnly swear to give you all of me_." I continued to unbutton his shirt. "_I'll follow under your ownership and will accept my role as being yours..._" Third button. "_Your companion..._" Fifth. "_Your escape..._" Last button and I look back into his eyes. "_Your paradise..._' 

I slid the sleeves of his shirt causing it to fall on the ground. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled at me. He held my hand and walked me over to the nightstand. "In these boxes are two items that symbolize our bond. One is to be worn every day to represent our connection, even if we are no longer involved with each other, it will represent our growth together." He opens the box, in it is an arm cuff that is the same shade of red as his wristband, inside of it is our initials engraved next to each other. "Do you accept?" I lifted my arm towards him. "_I do._" He takes the cuff and places it on my upper arm. "The next item is to be worn at home and on special occasions such as this. When I am around our home, I should see you wearing it as it represents that you belong to me and no one else." He opens the box. In it is a black collar with a diamond-encrusted decoration that is custom made to resemble his last name in Chinese, 王, and two keys. "We each get a key. If we decide to separate from each other, this collar can be removed but will always be present if we decide to reunite. Do you accept this collar?" Upon hearing this I turned away from him and lifted my hair a bit from my neck. "_I do._" He places the collar around my neck and locks it with his key. I turn back around to him and see his bright smile once again and couldn't help but smile myself. I got close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "_Looks like I'm yours_." He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you're mine." We kissed and it quickly grew more intense. "Now let's get to the fun part..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are enjoying this fanfic, I'm planning on starting a kpop imagine series soon, just deciding whether i want to take requests on Twitter or Tumblr.... or both.... eh I'll figure it out lol
> 
> Also if you find Matthew interesting you should definitely follow him on Instagram, his username is fashng. (He dared us to put him in a fanfic so I'm killing two birds with one stone because I needed a rival for this story <.<)
> 
> Anywho, see you guys in the next one. Buh-byyyyyye!


	9. Chapter 9

"_What do you want me to do first?_" I asked as I looked at him eagerly. He glanced around the room for a bit then his eyes landed at one area, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I want to see you dance for me." I followed his line of sight and saw a section of the room with a tall pole and a couch placed in front of it. I looked back at him with a smile. "_Gladly..._" We went over to the area, he sat on the couch and pulled out his phone as I stood by the pole. Once he set his phone down the music started to play.

I walked around to the intro of the song then spun around the pole as the piano sped up, stopping at the pause. I stared into Jackson's eyes as I glided down against the pole, arching my back. I stood back up after slightly bending over, flipping my hair. I turned to the pole and hooked my leg around it and spun slowly then raised myself higher and spun down to the floor, landing on my feet in sitting position. I swung my hips to the beat of the hook then opened my legs, similar to how the singer did in her video. I stood up and ground against the pole, not losing eye contact with him. He bit his lip as he observed my every movement, eyes tracing my body and finally meeting with my eyes again. He shifted slightly in his seat. This set something ablaze within me and I became freer with my performance. I got on the pole and lied horizontally while still suspended high on the pole and spun on the pole. I grabbed the pole and adjusted my position and spun more. I then repositioned myself to where I was upside down and slid to the floor, carefully laying my back on the floor. I looked at him as I ground my body, gliding my hand along my body. I raised my legs into the air, spread them wide into a split, then quickly placed them back down and sat up on my knees in synch to when the bridge of the song comes in.

_ They're talking 'bout a fantasy..._

I began crawling towards him, keeping my back arched and lustfully looking into his eyes.

_ They're making up another fantasy..._

_ They're talking 'bout a fantasy..._

I get onto his lap...

_ They're making up a story..._

I lean in close enough to where our lips are just inches apart from each other and spoke along to the song, "_...so that they can control you and me._"

He instantly brought me into him for a kiss. The room began to grow hotter. I felt him rubbing and grabbing on my thigh with one hand while the other held me close by the small of my back as I ran my fingers through his hair. Soon I felt the cool touch of the material of the couch on my back, our lips never separating. He began grinding against me. The way he teases overwhelms me with bittersweet pleasure. I love the way he makes my body feel with something as simple as a look while at the same time, it annoys me that he knows how bad I want it and how bad I need it, yet he still chooses to take his time. It drives me insane.

I love it, but two can play at that game. I trailed one of my hands from his shoulder, gliding it down his chest to his abs. Right when I was just about to reach my target, he quickly snatched my wrist and pinned my hand down. I broke the kiss and looked at him with a pout. He gave me a lustfully stern stare that sent chills down my spine. "We're doing this on my time tonight...Don't rush me." Now a good sub would just obey that order... but where's the fun in that? I lean towards his ear, "_Hurry up and fuck me already..._" I bit on his neck for a bit, causing him to groan slightly. "You want me to get you off that badly, huh?" I bit my lip as I nodded. "Fine, I'll do just that..." He quickly got up from the seat and carried me over his shoulder. What I thought was him carrying me to the bed actually turned into him carrying me to the cuffs and chains hanging on the wall and him restraining me. Once he finished cuffing me, he took a step back and looked at me from head to toe, a crooked smile appearing on his face. He then walked over to his bag and began rummaging through it, leaving me confused yet curious. "_What are you doing, Jackson?_" He pulled out something but kept it hidden from my view as he walked back to the front of me. Confusion plastered itself onto my face for a brief moment when suddenly I moaned out as I felt a vibrator on my clit.

"Giving you what you want." I moaned louder as the vibrations became more intense. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back in ecstasy as my moans cried out. My hips naturally started grinding against the vibrator, creating more pleasure. I then felt his lips on my neck, kisses, and bites dancing across it. My legs began to shake as my orgasm grew nearer but I don't want things to end like this so soon. "_J-Jackson wait..._" "Why should I? This what you wanted." "_I...I want you._" He pulled away from my neck and chuckled. He placed his hand under my chin and turned my face towards his. His eyes glanced at mine for a moment then to my lips, licking his own as he stared at them. His eyes went back to mine as he smirked at me. "But I love how helpless you look. Seeing you like this is so sexy. Besides..." I screamed out in pleasure as I felt the vibrations get stronger. "I'll give it to you when I want to give it to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on chapters 10-15, once I finish writing and editing them all, I'll post them on here and Tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

His lips returned to the side of my neck, having their way at it. In mere moments, I couldn’t hold back my orgasm any longer. I came as my body shook from the sensation of being teased mercilessly. If not for these chains or for him being pressed against my body, my legs would have failed me. He looked at my exhausted state with amusement. “Next time you’ll listen to me, huh?” Too spent to verbally respond, I nod my head. “Aw, she’s tired. I’ll be honest, part of me would show some mercy and let you get a break but…” He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I could feel his erection against me, and a mixture of fear and excitement pulsated throughout my body. The excitement is in the lead, “…Look what you’ve done to me.” I smiled slightly, proud at the fact that I can turn him on so easily. This must-have set him off completely because, in a few seconds, I’m gasping and moaning out as I felt his dick deep inside of me with one swift thrust. The chains of the cuffs rattled in rhythmic synchronization with his thrusts. He gripped my thighs tighter and bit down on my shoulder, sending waves of blissful pain all over me. “You feel so good…” He whispered in my ear, then proceeded to nip at my ear. With bated breath and faint moans, I begged, “_H-Harder…. Go harder…_”

With no hesitation, he gave all his strength and hit my spot with precision. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, not wanting this to end. “_Please… Don’t stop…_” He moaned deeply in response and looked at me with those lustful brown eyes. “Saying it like that, you’re gonna make me not want to pull out.” “_Please, keep going for me, Jackson…_” I begged. I know this is a reckless choice, but I just can’t get enough of him and how good he makes me feel, I’m addicted to him in so many ways. At the very least, I’m thankful I came ‘prepared’. My train of thought is interrupted abruptly as I felt his thumb rub on my clit while his strokes became more aggressive. He pressed his lips against mine, a kiss so intense it rendered me breathless. Our moans filled the room in harmony, along with the rhythmic chime of the chains. Shortly, my second orgasm flowed out of me as I screamed out his name. His hand, which remained on my thigh, gripped it tighter as he went deep into me with one last thrust as he came inside of me. We looked at each other breathlessly and smiled. He pushed the strands of hair on my face back and rested his hand on my cheek. “Such a good girl.” I giggled a bit. “Let’s go get cleaned up.” He unlocked the cuffs from my wrists and carried me to the bathroom.

The bathroom was dimly lit and scattered around the floor were rose petals leading to the jacuzzi we were already sitting in. I laid my head back against his chest and closed my eyes as I felt his hands trailing my skin with soap. I let out a sigh as I bask in the sweet relaxation. “_This feels_ _nice~_” I hear him chuckle a bit which prompted me to open my eyes slightly to look up at him to see him smiling at me. “I’m glad, one thing I love to do is please you.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and left little pecks on my neck. He then took his hands and held mine and rubbed my wrists. “How do your hands feel? The cuffs weren’t too uncomfortable, were they?” _“No, they were fine.”_ I hummed as I took one of his hands and turned it over and traced his palm lines. He laughed a bit and sighed. “What the hell are you doing?” _“In all honesty, I don’t know. I like looking at people’s palms if I’m comfortable with them, sometimes I do it to see if their lines match mine, I find it cool.”_ “Well, do our hands match?” He held out both of his palms and I do the same. _“Hmm… looks like one of our hands matches.”_ “And what does that mean?” I grabbed the hand that matches mine and held on to it as I laid back against him. _“No clue but I think it’s cute!”_ I looked up at him with a cute little pout as he laughed and shook his head. “You’re weird.” I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. _“Whatever, you’re stuck with me now, remember?”_ I tilted my head to show off my _lovely_ new collar. “Good because I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon~” He pulled me in close and playfully bit on my neck.

Time passes and we’re now laying on the bed. You would’ve thought the bed was made out of clouds with how soft and comfortable it was, and the silk of the sheets gave a sweet cooling sensation on my skin. If I could, I’d marry this bed. I’m snuggled up to Jackson with my head on his chest while he rubs my back, though his eyes were already closed as he began to drift. _“Can I be honest with you?” _I broke the silence. Without even a flinch in his resting lids, he responded with an audible hum symbolizing a ‘yes’. _“I still find it hard to believe we ended up in each other’s lives.”_ I watched him so I could see his reaction and saw him form a quick half-smile before speaking. “I feel the same way.” He opened his sleepy eyes a bit and turned to his side to face me directly, still keeping his arms around me. “But not a day goes by where I’m not thankful for it.” He placed his hand upon my cheek and for a moment we just looked into each other’s eyes in a silent atmosphere that was comfortable and warm. Though nothing was said, so much was felt in just that simple moment, concealed in a tender kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back from hiatus, things were getting pretty hectic with work and school but I've now set up a good time management plan and have found the motivation to write again. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully, it'll be up soon. I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
